1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handicap accessible refrigerator. More specifically, the present invention provides a handicap accessible refrigerator comprising doors that both slide and pivot in order allow a user in a wheelchair or similar device to more easily access the interior of the refrigerator. The device includes a pair of vertical doors mounted on rails slidably positioned within tracks on the refrigerator housing, such that the doors can slide outward towards the sides of the refrigerator so that users can gain access to the refrigerator without having to open the doors towards themselves.
Individuals with disabilities, such as individuals in wheelchairs, have difficulty gaining access to kitchen storage areas, including refrigerators. When a user is seated in a wheelchair, the user must move close toward the refrigerator in order to reach the door. However, traditional refrigerators include doors that swing open towards the user. Thus, the handicapped individual and his or her wheelchair may impede the path of the door as it is opening and may have to maneuver out of the way. The user must then move towards the interior of the refrigerator in order to retrieve items stored therein. This process is inconvenient and frustrating for handicapped individuals who desire any easier way to access the interior of a refrigerator.
The present invention provides a refrigerator that is easily accessible by handicapped individuals. The refrigerator includes a pair of vertical doors arranged side-by-side. Each door is connected to the refrigerator housing via an upper rail and a lower rail, each rail is slidably positioned within a track on the housing. The upper and lower rails are adapted to extend outward from the refrigerator such that the doors can slide open. Further, each door is pivotally connected to the rails so that the door can open by pivoting in the traditional manner. Thus, the present invention provides a refrigerator with doors that open in a sliding fashion and in a pivoting fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to refrigerators of various construction. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to refrigeration systems having doors that swing outward. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,568 to Peffley discloses a refrigerator having a slidably positioned freezer compartment. A frame is slidably disposed in the freezer compartment and can slide outward from the refrigerator, towards the front of the refrigerator. Thus, Peffley discloses a sliding compartment rather than sliding doors. Further, the compartment of Peffley slides towards the user or the front of the refrigerator, and not to the sides of the refrigerator. Thus, Peffley is not adapted for easy accessibility by a handicapped individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,454,103 to Jeon et al. discloses a refrigerator having left and right doors that are pivotally opened and closed. Further, a sliding door is positioned between the left and right doors. The sliding door slides outward towards the user who is opening the refrigerator. Thus, while Jeon et al. discloses a refrigerator with a sliding door, Jeon et al. does not disclose a refrigerator having a left and right door that can open by sliding the doors towards the sides of the refrigerator in order to facilitate access to the refrigerator by a handicapped individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,250 to Imre et al. discloses a refrigerator having an elliptical cross section and a refrigeration compartment. The compartment has two or more shelves that are rotatable about a vertical axis. Each sidewall of the compartment includes at least one door member to provide access to the shelf members. Preferably, the doors are transparent. A refrigeration unit supplies cooling air to the compartment in order to cool the food therein. Similarly, U.S. Design Patent Number D517,572 to Imre et al. discloses the ornamental design for a refrigerator having transparent doors. The refrigerator comprises an elliptical housing and a plurality of transparent doors on the sidewalls thereof. Imre et al., however, fails to disclose a refrigerator having a rectangular housing with doors that open either slidably or pivotally.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,182 to Imre discloses a refrigeration system having a vacuum panel insulated cabinet having mirrored cylindrical compartments. The compartments are accessed by sliding doors. The compartments are cooled with water that passes through water jackets surrounding the compartments. Cold air can also be used to cool the compartments. Thus, Imre discloses a refrigeration system having cylindrical compartments, and does not disclose a conventional household refrigerator adapted to facilitate accessibility by handicapped individuals.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The prior art devices include refrigeration systems with sliding compartments. These compartments slide outward towards the front of the refrigerator. Such an arrangement is inconvenient for a handicapped individual, who must move away from the door as it is opening towards the user. The prior art devices fail to disclose a conventional household refrigerator having a left door and a right door, wherein the doors can open pivotally in the conventional manner, but can also slide outwards towards the sides of the refrigerator to provide access to the interior of the refrigerator.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing refrigerator devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.